Closets
by Golden Serpent
Summary: Draco and Hermione get trapped in a broom closet. I know what you're thinking. "They are going to kill each other." Why don't you read to find out if you're right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

8:00 AM to 8:07 AM

"Don't close the… Dang it."

"Granger?" Shocked and "hoping this isn't happening."

"Malfoy… Kill me now."

"What the heck is going on here, Muggle."

"You know perfectly well that I am a witch, just like you… Oops, I meant wizard."

"Very funny, Granger."

"I know."

"What is going on here though, Mudblood?"

"Don't call me that, you prat. I was on my way to breakfast, and something just… pushed me in here."

"Don't call me a prat."

"Fine. I'll call you a git."

"Know-it-all."

"Insufferable idiot."

"No social life."

"Disgrace to mankind!"

"Bushy haired!"

"TOO MUCH HAIR GEL!" Shouting

"… That went way to far, beaver. Hair gel makes my hair look amazingly gorgeous, just like it always does. Why do you think all the girls fall for me?"

"Well it isn't because of your hair. Maybe your money… By the way, I'm a girl and I'm don't have a crush on you. The only way I'd be crushing on you would be if I was crushing in your face the next time you bother me."

"Then you aren't a girl."

"GIT! I am a girl and you know it!"

"…I'm still offended about what you said about my hair."

"Let me help you feel better!"

"…Granger did you just pour a pitcher of water on my head? Was that there when I came in here?"

"I don't know where pitcher came from."

"Why did you pour a pitcher of water on my head?"

"When it dries, it probably won't look as fake. But that won't help your looks. You'll still look ugly."

"I am not ugly… Did you just call my hair fake?" Incredulous.

"Didn't I just say that, Malfoy?"

"Now I'm really pissed."

"…Have you noticed that he had a slightly civil conversation just now?"

"Yeah… this is really weird."

"Tell my about it."

Awkward Pause

"Thanks a lot Granger. Now I'm soaking wet, and I'm cold. Who knows how long it will take for my robes to dry!"

"Well, take them off, and lay them out on the ground."

"Right."

"Stupid."

"There goes the civil conversation."

"Oh well."

"I'm still cold."

"Too bad."

"Give me your robes."

"…What?"

"I said give me your robes."

"Why would I do that Malfoy?" Scoffs.

"Because you made me wet and half to pay.

"Well would you like girl robes with the Gryffindor crest on it?"

"I don't care…Well I do, but it will help me get dry. Besides, nobody will see me, so my reputation won't be ruined."

Sighs. "Fine, Malfoy. Let me get my wand out first… Shoot! Where is my wand? I had it with me before I came in here. Do you have your wand, Malfoy?"

"Let me check… Dang it."

"Oh crap."

"Now give me your robes."

"Whatever." Hands him robes.

"That's a little better."

"How do we get out of here now?

"I don't know, Granger. I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hello? Doctor? I need to go to a mental hospital.**

**Doctor: Why?**

**Me: I'm going crazy because I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry, this is a really short chapter. But I hope you like it. **

8:10 AM to 8: 15 AM

"Granger, this awkward silence is awkward."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"I'm not kidding."

"I have nothing to say! If I have nothing to say, why should I speak?"

"To end this awkward silence."

Growls. "Well, find out another way to end the awkward silence."

"Granger?"

Grunts.

"Did you realize that we broke the awkward silence by arguing about how to break the awkward silence?"

"…Well, that's coincidental."

"And weird. But at least it broke the awkward silence."

"Yes…"

Awkward silence.

"Now there is more awkward silence, because we don't have anything else to break it."

"Well, Malfoy, maybe we can talk about random things until we don't think that there is anymore awkward silence."

"Normally, I wouldn't stoop as low as talking to you. But right now, I'm desperate to find some way to break the silence so I don't care."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"I have my talents."

"Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Ever heard of playing along?"

"Touché."

More awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ha! I have kidnapped Draco! **

**Draco: How did I get here?**

**Me: I kidnapped you.**

**Draco: …**

**Me: Do I own Harry Potter now?**

**Draco: No. My contract still says that I am owned by J.K. Rowling.**

**Me: …She is a lucky woman. **

**I'm sorry! *Ducks shoe* This chapter is really short. But I will try and make the chapters longer after this.**

9:07 AM to 9:11 AM

"Malfoy, I am so bored. Not saying anything and staring at a wall has made me actually want to talk to you… An all time low."

"Meanie."

"Life is a meanie."

"True… How about we play 20 questions?"

"No."

"Come on Granger. It'll give us something to do, and we can promote Inter-House relationships. Aren't you all for that, or something?"

"Like you care."

"Please?"

"What's that? The Slytherin Prince is saying please to the Gryffindor know-it-all?"

"Don't make me say it again."

Sighs. "Fine, Malfoy. We'll play later."

"Why not now?" Whining.

"Because I want to annoy you. And because I want to take a nap."

"Granger?"

"What Malfoy?" Exasperated.

"Isn't the floor uncomfortable?"

"Yes, but you took my cloak so…" Shrugs.

"Here… My robes are dry…er than before. I'll be fine now."

"Er… thanks."

"Sure."

Silence, more awkward than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is the shortest yet. It's not even a chapter really! Super sorryz! But I still like it, and it helps with the story. **

9:30 AM to 9:33 AM  
>Unknown to Draco and Hermione<p>

A crazy Dramione fan, let's call her Golden Serpent, pops in magically, takes the 2 sleeping teenagers and pushes them towards each other. She takes Draco's arm and drapes it over Hermione. She then puts Draco's cloak over them both. She stands back, smiles and rubs her hands together menacingly. She magically poofs away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Me: I've decided that I'm going to keep Draco here with me, and he'll narrate with me, and help me with the disclaimer and stuff, on all my Harry Potter stories.

Draco: You still don't own me though. Or any of the other characters.

Me: Dang.

10:37 AM to 10:44 AM

"Malfoy?"

"GAHH! What?"

"Why is your arm around me?"

"My arm is not… Holy crap! Who did this?"

"Apparently, Malfoy, you did."

"I didn't!"

"Why is your cloak on top of us?

"I don't know. Seriously. When I went to sleep I was on the opposite wall, and my cloak was around only me."

"So you just expect me to believe that some magical force pushed you toward me but your arm around me, and put your cloak over both of us?"

"…Yes…"

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

"…Are you…blushing, Malfoy?"

"No, I'm NOT!"

"Yes you are. Your cheeks are rose colored."

"Roses can be white."

"Let me rephrase that then… Your cheeks are red rose colored."

"Go away."

"Trust me, I want to. But, unfortunately there is no way out of this broom cupboard."

"I just wish that I had skipped breakfast like I had wanted to this morning. Then I wouldn't have been stuck in here."

"Malfoy… this sickens me to say I'm actually kinda that glad you're here with me. I was so bored when you weren't here, and with you here… I'm not as bored."

"Well… that was unexpected."

"It helped fill the awkward silence that has been annoying us for an hour or so."

"Well…er…*cough*… I'm glad that you're, um, in here with me, um, so that I don't *cough* die of boredom."

"Thanks, kinda."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you want to go to breakfast this morning?"

"Um… pass."

"Malfoy."

"I said pass."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to tell you. Why should I? It's my own to know, and for everyone else not to! So stop badgering me!"

"…"

Awkward silence for about 6 minutes

10:51 AM to 10:57 AM

"Granger?"

"Do you feel less angry, or are you going to yell at me about not invading your personal bubble or whatever?"

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just… don't want to tell anyone about this, okay? I mean, you may not understand, but right now, my life had been kinda stressful. After the Dark Lord was killed, people have questioned where my family's loyalties are. We have tried to convince we have seen the Light, figuratively speaking, but some don't believe us. Some people are trying to convince the Ministry to throw us all in Azkaban, but enough people have come together to help us, some of them were very unexpected. So instead, we have to be monitored constantly, and all of my thoughts have to be displayed against my will to the Ministry. The point is, my life is really stressful, and sometimes it seems like everyone knows my thoughts, and I just want them to myself. I remember the time…before now, when there really wasn't any peace. It was terrible, but at least I had most of my thoughts to myself."

"It's okay Malfoy. I know how you feel. When I was in The Order of the Phoenix, I had to tell everything I knew to people that I barely even knew. If I didn't want to, then they'd use Legilimency on me. I had literally know thoughts o myself, which is kinda understandable. With the thought of someone being a traitor, everyone was on edge.


End file.
